


크리스마스는 가족과 함께

by 6382903



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6382903/pseuds/6382903
Summary: 본체들 생년에서 10년 정도 빠르다고 생각하면 될듯... 애매한 이유.. 없음 그냥.. 원래 작년 크리스마스~신정 쯤에 쓴거 아오삼엔 이제 올림
Relationships: Graham Chapman/John Cleese





	크리스마스는 가족과 함께

**Author's Note:**

> 본체들 생년에서 10년 정도 빠르다고 생각하면 될듯... 애매한 이유.. 없음 그냥.. 원래 작년 크리스마스~신정 쯤에 쓴거 아오삼엔 이제 올림

악명 높은 크레이 형제의 범죄는 오늘도 신문 일 면을 장식했다. 헤드라인은 아니었지만. 헤드라인은 총선에 관한 내용이었다. 정권이 교체된 후로 헤드라인에는 거의 매일 다우닝가 10번지 이야기가 실렸다. 문화면에는 오마르 샤리프가 소설을 원작으로 하는 새 영화를 찍을 예정이라는 소식이 있었다. 다음 주 일정을 훑고 일정을 확인한 존은 반차를 내고 일찍 퇴근했다. 말이 반차지 어차피 사무실은 선배, 그러니까 상사의 집이었다. 배리스타는 출근하러 버스를 탈 필요가 없으니 좋다는 말을 하자 선배는 손사래를 쳤다. 사무실 얻는 비용을 아낄 거라면 어쩔 수 없지만, 직장과 사생활의 공간 구분은 중요하다는 연설이 이어졌다. 나중에 독립하게 되면 피가 되고 살이 될 거야, 클리지. 중요하다고. 이번 반차는 크리스마스 선물이라는 생색내기를 끝으로 선배의 턴이 끝났다. 이브 전날의 애매한 오후 시간대 지하철은 사람이 많지도 적지도 않았다.

집으로 가기 전 베이커리에 들린 존은 케이크를 들고 까눌레와 푸딩 앞에서 고민했다. 결정은 쉬웠다. 어차피 둘 다 집에서 끼니를 챙길 시간이 없었으니 까눌레가 옳은 선택이다. 아니다, 그레이가 야간 교대를 마치고 와서 먹을 만한 푸딩이 나을까? 아니다. 이 생각에 사왔다가 그간 버린 음식들을 생각하면 지구가 우리를 아이언 메이든에 가둬도 싸다. 맨날 자랑하는 그 바톨로뮤 지하 일 층 바에서 뭐라고 주워 먹고 오겠지. 푸딩과 케이크를 동시에 사기엔 양이 너무 많았다. 그리고 까눌레가 설치 기사에게 대접하기 쉽다. 일찍 퇴근하는 이유는 크리스마스이기도 했지만 사실 설치 기사가 올 동안 집에 있을 사람이 없어서였다. 오늘 드디어 얼마 전 입주한 집에 텔레비전과 전화기가 생긴다. 존은 내심 신혼집을 꾸미는 것 같아 설치 일정 확정 연락을 받은 후부터 내도록 들떠있었다.

코트 깃을 세워봤자 소매 아래의 맨손에 스치는 바람이 차가웠다. 케이크와 브리프 케이스 때문에 손을 주머니에 넣을 수도 없었다. 까눌레는 코트 주머니에 넣었다. 그레이는 주머니에 뭘 넣으면 태가 안 산다고 잔소리했지만 지금은 그레이가 없으니 괜찮다. 설치 기사는 네 시 반을 조금 넘겨 사십육 분에 도착했다. 존은 기사의 뒤에서 어정쩡하게 그가 하는 일을 지켜보며 선배에게 전화기 이야기를 하지 않아서 다행이라는 생각을 했다. 적어도 크리스마스 동안 방해받을 방법이 없었으니. 그레이의 근무 시프트가 약속대로 지켜진다면 드디어-마침내-학부 졸업반 이후 오랜만에 둘만 같이 있는 이브와 크리스마스가 가능할 터였다.

기사에게 대접한 찻잔과 까눌레 접시를 닦은 존은 시계를 확인했다. 기사가 놓고 간 편성표에 따르면 지금은 뉴베리 경주가 끝나고 피터 오설리번이 패덕을 도는 기수와 경주마에 대한 평가를 할 차례였다. 다음 프로그램은 헝가리 카툰이었다. 존은 경마와 카툰 모두 궁금하지 않았으므로 다이얼 앞에 앉아 어디로 전화를 걸지 고민했다. 맨 처음 든 생각은 성 바톨로뮤 병원이었다. 전화하면 로비 카운터에 앉아있는 직원이 받을 것이다.

‘성 바톨로뮤 병원입니다. 무엇을 도와드릴까요?’ 

‘닥터 채프먼 있습니까?’

‘어느 과인지 말씀해주시면 그쪽으로 연결해드릴게요.’

‘수련의라서요, 과는 모르겠네요. 그레이엄 채프먼이요.’

‘잠시만요. 호출 부호가… 용건은 뭐라고 전해드릴까요?’

여기서 문제가 발생했다. ‘저희 집에 전화기를 놓았거든요. 텔리도요. 그레이에게 빨리 오라고 말하고 싶어서 전화했어요,’라고 말할 수는 없었다. 그런 일로 직장에 전화하는 건 말도 안 됐다. 가족이 쓰러졌다면 모를까. 하지만 채프먼 부부는 정정하다. 무슨 일이 있어도 두 아들이 모두 의사니 든든했다. 어떤 가족 연휴가 오든 자신에겐 채프먼 씨 부부를 만날 일은 없었다. 존 역시 그레이를 어머니께 소개할 생각은 없었다. 아버지도 그렇지만 어머니는 더더욱 안 됐다. 여기까지 생각이 미치자 존은 의식적으로 생각의 연쇄를 끊어냈다. 다이얼을 돌리려던 계획은 그만뒀다. 그레이와 함께 첫 전화를 거는 편이 의미 있을 것이다. 사실 존으로 말하자면 처음이라는 것에 큰 의미를 두는 성격은 아니었지만, 그래도.

코트를 채 벗지도 못한 그레이엄의 팔을 잡아끌며 존은 전화기와 텔레비전을 자랑했다. 덕분에 바닥에 싸락눈이 조금 흩날렸다가 금세 녹아 사라졌다. 흡사 자기가 안토니오 메우치나 알렉산더 그레이엄 벨인 것 마냥 뿌듯해하는 존 때문에 그레이엄 역시 들떴다. 누가 보면 네가 전신주 세우고 설치한 줄 알겠어. 어떻게 알았어? 너 출근한다고 하고선 날 따라다닌 거지? 그레이엄은 처음엔 어이없어서 웃음을 터트렸다가 끝내 애인이 귀엽다는 것을 인정했다. 대망의 첫 번째 전화 차례가 됐다. 존은 그레이엄의 코트를 벗겨주며 아무리 졸려도 소파에 누워 자면 안 된다고 신신당부를 했다. 잠깐만 참아. 전화기 보고 있어야 돼. 알겠지? 알겠다니까.

존의 속셈이 무엇인지 그레이엄은 짐작하지 못하고 있었다가, 잠에서 깨기 위해 창가를 서성이다가 깨달았다. 창밖의 세상은 어두워진 지 오래였다. 짙은 남색의 허공에선 허연 점들이 흩날렸다. 점의 움직임을 따라 시선을 내리자 도로 위로 눈이 한 겹 얕은 층을 이룬 것이 눈에 들어왔다. 존은 뒷모습을 보이며 눈길에 발자국을 내면서 작은 길이 큰길과 만나는 지점으로 향하고 있었다. 동선을 뒤쫓던 그레이엄은 그곳에 공중전화 부스가 있음을 깨달았다. 이상하리만치 사람이 없는 길 위에서 제 연인은 눈밭에 발자국을 내며 빛나는 공중전화 부스로 들어갔다. 곧 전화기가 울렸다. 그레이엄이 수화기를 들고 창밖을 보자 존이 손을 흔들고 있었다. 그레이엄! 사... 아랑해!

첫 통화는 이렇게 끊어졌다. 어쩐지 첫 마디와 두 번째 마디 간에 정적이 있더라니, 아직도 이런 말을 하는 걸 존은 부끄러워했다. 그레이엄은 수화기를 들고 창에 이마를 기댔다. 나도. 귓가에 들리는 것은 대답이 아닌 전화가 연결되지 않았음을 알리는 신호음뿐이었지만. 존은 부스에서 나와 손을 흔들더니 종종걸음으로 들어오고 있었다. 저녁은 실수로 파슬리를 너무 많이 쏟아버린 파스타였다. 시간이 많아봤자 남이 해준 밥을 먹던 사람이 하루아침에 제대로 된 식사를 차릴 수 있을 리 만무하니까. 하지만 오늘은 까눌레가, 내일은 크리스마스 케이크가 있다는 점이 다른 날과는 달랐다. 만족스러운 식사 다음으론 만족스러운 섹스가 이어졌다.

애석하게도 만족은 다음 날까지 이어지지 않았다. 존이 일어나자 그레이엄은 머리에 물을 묻혀 다듬고 있었다. 넥타이까지 모두 맨 차림이었다. 무슨 일이야? 존이 눈을 똑바로 뜨자 그레이엄의 난감해하는 얼굴이 보였다. 그게, 말을 마치기도 전에 전화기가 울렸다. 어리둥절해하는 존을 지나친 그레이엄이 전화를 받았다. 네. 지금 갑니다. 통화는 짧게 끝났다. 존은 황당하다는 듯이 이마를 문질렀다. 너 지금 출근해?

“그렇게 됐어. 색스 선생님이 특별히…” 

“하지만 이번엔 약속했잖아.”

“알아. 미안해.”

그레이엄은 나갔고 케이크는 순결한 상태로 냉장고에 봉인됐다. 존은 맥주를 꺼내다가 케이크 박스를 보고 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 크리스마스는 그렇게 지나갔다. 슬퍼서 눈물이 날 수도 있겠다고 생각한 존은 자정이 지나고 크리스마스 당일이 되어도 생각만큼 슬프지는 않음을 깨달았다. 얼마 후 둘은 다시 크게 싸웠다. 시작은 미약했으나 끝은 창대하리라. 빌닷의 그 말은 분명한 조롱이다. 싸움의 발단은 언제나 그렇듯 사소했다. 양말을 뒤집어 벗어놓지 말라고 했나, 치약을 끝부터 짜라고 했나.

돌이켜 생각해보면 그건 싸움이라기보단 자신의 일방적 폭언이었다고 존은 인정한다. 하지만 ‘우리 그만하자’라는 말은 금기어였다. 그 말은 절대로 해서는 안 되는 말이었는데. 그레이엄은 금기를 깨길 꺼리지 않는다는 점을 존은 미처 생각하지 못했다. 그리고 ‘돌이켜 생각해보면’이라고 생각할 수 있는 계제는 항상 시간이 많이 흐른 다음에야 갖춰진다. 오븐이 돌아가는 소리만이 낮게 퍼지는 조용한 집안에서 전화기가 울렸다. 존은 팔 년 전의 과거를 회상하는 일에서 그제야 벗어날 수 있었다. 남자친구였다.

“안녕, 전 남친.”

존은 잔뜩 인상을 썼다. 뒤늦게 대답이 나왔다.

“뭐?” 다 듣고 나서도 되묻는 게 얼마나 바보 같은 일인지 알지만 그레이엄 앞에서 바보 같아지는 게 하루 이틀 일은 아니다.

“내 남편이 존 클리즈거든… 그러니까 넌 전 남친이지.” 그레이엄의 바보 같은 말이 끝나자 쿡쿡거리는 웃음소리가 딸려왔다.

“그렇구나, 전 남친아. 크리스마스 이브에 안 들어오고 전화하는 합리적인 이유가 없다면 넌 현 남편도 아닌 전 남친이 될 계획이니까 스케쥴러에 적어둬.” 존이 이어서 말했다. “내 크리스마스를 또다시 망치면 네가 오늘보다 내일 더 싫어질 거야.” 처음엔 웃음이 섞인 대답이었지만 점점 진심이 섞였다는 것을 깨닫고 존은 누구보다도 놀랐다. 좀 가증스럽지만. 다행히 전화는 생각보다 일찍 들어갈 수 있겠다는 내용의 해피엔딩으로 끝났다.

같이 부모님 집에 갈래? 집에 온 그레이엄은 가방을 내려놓더니 대뜸 말했다. 손에 든 코트는 아직 옷걸이에 걸리기 전이었다. 존은 찬장에서 와인잔을 꺼내고 있다가 현관을 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 그레이엄의 손끝과 코끝이 빨갰다. 거실 한가운데서 헛소리를 하는 그레이엄을 보니 다시 옛날 생각이 났다. 그때의 그레이엄은, 자신 역시 마찬가지였지만 매우 어렸고 지쳐있었다. 거실에서 길을 잃은 것처럼 서 있던 그레이엄의 모습은 그날이 지나도 종종 떠올랐다. 그때의 얼굴도. 그리고 자신이 내뱉는 말에 죄책감이 들어서 멈추고 싶으면서도 멈출 수 없었던 당혹스러움도 기억났다.

“부모님?”

“너만 괜찮으면 우리 부모님 뵈러 가자고. 이번 주나 다음 주 주말 어때. 네가 중요하다고 했던 공판 기일 날짜가 언제였지?”

“좀 갑작스러운데.”

“갑작스럽다고?”

“내 말은, 아직 나는……,”

존이 먼저 눈을 돌렸다. 그레이엄의 시선이 느껴졌다. 문득 잔 표면에 남은 지문 자국이 눈에 들어왔다. 머리가 혼란스러워진 존은 옆에서 휴지를 뽑아 자국을 지웠다. 자국은 금방 지워졌다. 없는 자국을 새로 만들 수는 없었다.

“미안.”

“왜?”

“무서워,” 존이 드디어 속내를 고백했다. 떨릴 줄 알았던 목소리는 괜찮았다. 나이를 먹고 나아지는 게 있긴 있구나. “무서운 것 같아. 그레이엄, 나는…”

“그냥 친구 부모님이야,” 그레이엄이 맞은편 의자에 앉았다.

“그냥 친구?” 존이 순간 발끈하며 고개를 들었다. 그레이엄은 제 목을 매만졌다. 그런 뜻이 아니라. 그렇게 생각하면 된다고…….

“아니. 그만하자.”

그레이엄이 눈썹을 가볍게 찌푸렸다. 뭘?

“이 대화 말이야.” 존이 관자놀이를 누르는 척 손으로 눈을 가렸다. 씻고 올게. 그레이엄이 자리에서 일어나는 소리가 들렸다.

“그레이,”

발걸음이 멈췄다.

“사랑해.”

그레이엄은 존의 뒤에서 어깨를 안아왔다. 이마에는 입술이 붙었다 떨어졌다.

“나도.”

발걸음 소리가 다시 들렸다. 욕실 문이 닫히자 존은 두 손에 아예 얼굴을 묻었다. 잠시 후 고민이 끝났다. 그레이엄이 나오면 주말에 그의 부모님을 보러 가자고 할 것이다. 크리스마스는 가족과 함께 하는 거니까. 전화는 내일 해야겠지. 크리스마스 인사도 드리면서. 어쩌면 내년에는 우리 부모님을 뵈러 가봐야 할지도 모르겠네. 세상에. 텔레비전을 켰더니 웨스트민스터 크리스마스 심야 미사가 중계되고 있었다. 존은 물소리를 들으며 케이크를 꺼내고 와인을 따랐다.

씻고 나온 그레이엄은 따뜻했고 촉촉했다. 둘은 마주 앉아 무서운 것에 대해 솔직하게 말을 나눴다. 존은 사랑한다는 말을 들었다. 그레이엄이 머리를 말리는 데 필요한 시간은 와인 한 병을 비우는 시간과 비슷했다. 오늘의 키스는 생크림 맛이었고, 미사는 자정에 끝났다. 브라운관에는 테스트 카드가 나오기 시작했다. 몸을 일으켜 텔레비전을 끈 그레이엄은 옷을 벗으며 존에게 다가갔다. 해피 크리스마스. 그레이엄은 이마를 맞대며 나직하게 말했다. 존은 소리 없이 웃더니 입술을 겹쳤다. 가벼운 키스를 끝내고 존이 속삭였다, 사랑을 말할 때는 속삭여야 하니까. 해피 뉴 이어.


End file.
